The present invention relates to touch panel technology, and in particular, to a surface capacitive touch panel and an electronic device.
The advantages of capacitive touch panel lie in that the sensitivity is high, no pressure is needed for sensing, and it can provide a good user experience.
Now, the capacitive touch panels are mainly divided into two types: projected capacitive touch panels and surface capacitive touch panels. Among these, the surface capacitive touch panels only support single-point touch, but do not support multiple-point touch; while the projected capacitive touch panels support multiple-point touch. The surface capacitive touch panels may have a structure of single-layer Indium-Tin Oxide (ITO), the cost of which prevails over that of the resistive touch panels, so the surface capacitive touch panels may replace the resistive touch panels in the future, as main touch panels used in low end and medium electronic products.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the electrode distribution of one corner of a surface capacitive touch panel, As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of electrodes are set on a resistive film, and said electrodes can include: a ladder-shaped electrode 11; a strip electrode 12 with a first length; a strip electrode 13 with a second length; right angle electrodes 14 located at four corners.
Of course, there may be Z shaped electrodes, triangle electrodes and so on.
During implementing embodiments of the invention, the inventor discovered that the existing surface capacitive touch panels have at least the following problems.
In the surface capacitive touch panels, the detection accuracy depends on the linearity of the electrical field applied to the resistive film. Therefore, in order to enhance the positioning accuracy, more uniform and more linearized electrical field is required. The current solution of the existing surface capacitive touch panel is to distribute the linear pattern outside the touch area of the touch panel to realize a linear electrical field, but the linear degree of the electrical field obtained by the existing electrode pattern can not satisfy the requirement for high accuracy positioning, and this greatly limits the application of the surface capacitive touch panel, and this phenomenon is prominent especially in a wide touch panel.